Both of Us
by Ikanatcha96
Summary: Kumpulan drabble member KisedaixReader. [Chapter 3 Update] Kuroko Tetsuya. Selamat membaca ya xD. "A-ano siapa namamu ?" / "Kuroko Tetsuya desu". Jangan lupa reviewnyaa xDD
1. Chapter 1 : Aomine Daiki

**Both of Us**

Chapter ini AominexReader ya.

Maap kalo ada salah salah kata maklum author baru xD

Selamat membaca ^~^

A untuk Aho

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu ke batang pohon maple lalu kau memperhatikan jari kelingkingmu sambil kau angkat tinggi tinggi.

"Kira kira aku terikat benang merah dengan siapa ya?" Kau terus saja memperhatikan jari kelingking tanganmu.

"Oy" tiba tiba kau merasakan tepukan yang cukup keras dibagian kepalamu. Dia, ya dia yang kau sukai tiba tiba saja datang menghampirimu saat kau sedang asik melamun.

"Sakit Aho" kau memukul keras bahunya sebagai tanda pembalasan.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu terus sejak tadi bodoh" dia menghempaskan bokongnya tepat di sebelahmu.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir" kau mulai memperhatikan kembali jari kelingmu itu.

"Memikirkan apa?" dia bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arahmu.

"Jodohku" jawabmu singkat.

Kau mengambil nafas dalam dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata katamu.

"Kata orang jodoh kita itu terikat oleh benang merah yang ada di jari kelingking kiri kita" kau melanjutkan kata katamu sambil memejamkan mata.

Kau membuka kembali matamu saat kau merasa dia memegang tanganmu.

"Tapi di kelingking kirimu tidak terlihat ada benang, apa itu berarti kau tidak punya jodoh ?" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan tanganmu.

Kau menghela nafas kesal sambil menarik tanganmu.

"Aho"

.

.

O untuk Obat

Kau kembali merapatkan kembali selimutmu sambil memeluk erat boneka kelincimu.

Tok tok tok~

"Hey aku masuk ya" suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamarmu.

Kau hanya mengangguk lemah, walaupun kau tahu dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tak lama kau lihat kepalanya menyembul dari pintu kamarmu. Dia pun masuk sembari membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan obat obatan.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat" dia memulai ancang ancang untuk menyuapimu.

Kau mendudukkan badanmu sambil menyenderkan punggungmu ke senderan tempat tidurmu. Kau pun mulai membuka mulut saat dia mulai menyuapimu bubur.

"Sudah aku kenyang" kau menggeleng gelengkan kepalamu lalu merebahkan tubuhmu lagi.

"Tapi kau baru makan 5 sendok" ucapnya sambil menatapmu dalam dalam. Kau kembali menggeleng gelengkan kepalamu.

"Yasudah tapi kau harus meminum obatmu" dia mengambil obat yang ada diatas nampan. Kau menggeleng gelengkan kepalamu lagi.

"Hanya kau obatku, tidak ada yang lain" ucapmmu sambil menggengam erat tangannya. Dia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang sangat kau sukai itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan disini sampai kau tidur" dia menaikkan selimutmu sampai sebatas leher dengan tangan satunya.

Tak lama kau pun jatuh tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

.

M untuk Maaf

Kau melihat arloji mu dengan kesal. Sudah satu jam kau menunggunya di café tempat pertama kali kau berkencan dengan nya dulu.

Tap tap tap tap~

Dia berlari menghampirimu yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

"Maaf, tadi Akashi menambah porsi latihanku" dia menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi yang ada di hadapanmu sambil menyeruput milkshake yang kau pesan tadi.

"Aku menunggumu sejam" kau memajukan bibirmu pertanda bahwa kau sangat kesal dengan sikapnya itu.

"Maaf, kau tahu sendiri perintah Akashi itu tidak bisa dilanggar kan?"

Kau menghela nafasmu dan menganggukkan kepala. Ya, sebesar apapun kesalahannya kau pasti akan memaafkannya bukan?

.

.

I untuk Ingat

Koboredashita netsu no kakera

Chuu ni chitta zanzou

Hikari no naka he to kieteyuku ~

Dengan mata setengah terbuka kau mencari ponselmu yang terus berdering di meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidurmu.

"Ehmm ya ada apa ?" kau langsung mengangkat ponselmu tanpa melihat caller ID yang terpampang di layar ponselmu itu.

"Happy anniversary sayang" suara baritone itu membuatmu membelalakkan matamu dan dengan cepat kau berlari melihat kalender di sisi dinding kamarmu. Kau tersipu malu bahkan kau tidak sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana tepat satu tahun kalian menjalin hubungan.

"Hey kau mendengarku ?" suara itu kembali terdengar menyapa telingamu.

"Ya, maaf aku –" kau menggigit bibirmu.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah menghubungimu selarut ini" hatimu menghangat saat mendengar kata kata itu.

Kau tahu dia pasti sengaja tidak tidur sampai selarut ini hanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu untukmu. Kau menyentuh pipimu saat kau rasa ada yang mengalir disana. Dan kau sudah bertekat bahwa besok kau akan memberikan hadiah special untuk kau berikan kepadanya.

.

.

N untuk Nyaman

Jalanan sore ini terlihat sepi. Kau kembali merapatkan jaketmu saat angin musim semi mulai berhembus. Rambutmu sedikit berantakan karna angin yang sesekali menerpamu.

"Kau kedinginan ?" dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahmu.

"Ya, sedikit" kau tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalamu mentapnya.

Kau merasakan tangannya menggenggam erat tanganmu lalu dia memasukkan nya ke saku jaketnya. Kau merasakan wajahmu memerah saat itu juga. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

E untuk E-mail

Aomine terus memperhatikanmu yang sedang asyik dengan ponselmu dan mengabaikannya. Ya kalau dipikir pikir sudah setengah jam kau mengacuhkannya lho~

"Oy kau mengabaikanku" ucapnya sambil mengambil ponselmu.

"Kembalikan ponselku Dai-kun, kasihan Kise" kau berusaha menggapai ponselmu itu.

"Tidak akan" dia memasukkan ponselmu ke saku celananya.

"Dia hanya bertanya soal materi matematika kok" kau memajukan bibirmu sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Tapi kau sudah mengabaikanku sejak setengah jam yang lalu" dia menghela nafas kesal.

"Nee, kau cemburu ?" kau tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak"

"Kau cemburu"

"Tidak"

"Cemburu"

"Tidak"

"Kau cemburu Dai-kun itu terlihat jelas" kau semakin melebarkan senyummu saat kau dengar dia mengumpat pelan.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Puas?" dia kembali menghela nafas kesal.

"Hey aku kan hanya berkirim email dengan Kise, dia temanmu kan?" kau semakin ingin tertawa saat dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Oke, sekarang aku berjanji untuk tidak berkirim email dengannya saat bersama denganmu. Nah, sekarang kembalikan ponselku"

Dia pun mengambil ponselmu yang tadi dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya dan diberikan ponsel itu kepadamu.

"Oy sebentar, berarti kau akan berkirim email dengannya saat aku tidak ada, begitu?" dia memincingkan matanya.

"Ya, mungkin"

"O-OYYY"

.

.

D untuk Daki

"Aominecchi, kenapa kulitmu itu hitam sekali-ssu?" suara cempreng itu membuatmu menolehkan kepalamu ke arah sosok kuning itu, sambil sesekali memakan bento yang saat ini terpampang di meja kantin.

"Urusai Kise" kini kepalamu menoleh ke arah sosok biru yang ada di sampingmu.

"Walaupun aku sering panas panasan tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah sampai sehitam Aomnecchi ya-ssu?"

Kau menahan tawamu saat mendengar kata kata itu terucap dengan polosnya dari bibir sang model.

"Ano mungkin karena Aomine-kun itu dakian"

Dan kini kau sukses tertawa tanpa henti.

.

.

A untuk Absen

"Dai-kun kau harus latihan hari ini" ucapku sambil menggoyangkan badannya yang sedang terlelap di atas atap sekolah.

"Aku malas" kau mendudukkan dirimu di samping nya

"Kau sudah absen latihan kemarin, kau harus latihan hari ini" kau menarik narik sweater yang dia pakai.

"Aku malas, biarkan aku tidur" dia menjawab dengan santai.

"Latihan atau kita tidak usah bertemu satu bulan kedepan" kau mengucapkannya dengan lantang sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Oke oke aku latihan" dia mulai beranjak berdiri lalu menghadap ke arahmu.

"Mana mungkin aku kuat tidak melihatmu selama sebulan" dia mengecup singkat bibirmu kemudian berjalan turun dari atap dengan santai.

"AHOO"

.

.

I untuk Isotonik

Kau menghampiri member Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang terlentang dengan elitnya sembari membawa beberapa minuman Isotonik.

"Aah lelah sekali-ssu"

Kau memberikan satu persatu minuman isotonik yang kau bawa kepada member Kiseki no Sedai.

"Terima kasih, bukannya aku mau menerima pemberianmu tapi karna hari ini aku tidak membawa air nanodayo" kau hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Aomine-kun hari ini tidak bawa minuman isotonik?"

"Sepertinya tertinggal" kau menolehkan kepalamu ke arah Aomine.

"Eh- Dai-kun maaf aku tidak membeli isotonik untukmu" kau menundukkan kepalamu menyadari betapa bodohnya dirimu sampai tidak tahu bahwa kekasihmu sendiri tidak membawa isotonik.

"Tidak papa, kau adalah isotonik yang paling manjur untukku"

.

.

K untuk Kekar

Tik tik tik ~

Kau mengadahkan kepalamu keatas langit sambil menjulurkan tanganmu kea rah tetesan air hujan yang turun.

"Kau belum pulang ?" Aomine menepuk kepalamu dengan pelan.

"Aku lupa bawa payung" jawabmu.

"Ayo pulang" dia membuka payungnya lalu menarikmu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Eh- Apa muat?" kau melirik payung yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup untuk kalian berdua.

"Tentu saja" dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Kau pun mengikutinya dengan ragu ragu. Dia semakin memperkecil jarak diantara kalian dengan memperat dekapannya kepadamu. Tak dapat dipungkiri kau sangat menyukai dekapannya itu, kau suka saat lengan kekarnya mendekapmu erat.

.

.

I untuk Istri

"Nee Dai-kun hari ini aku membawa bento untukmu" kau menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan itu kepadanya.

"Tidak beracun kan ?" dia tersenyum jahil.

"Mou, tentu saja tidak" kau memerengut kesal.

"Ini…enak" ucapnya sambil terus memakan bentu buatanmu.

"Benarkah ?" kau tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, pokoknya kau harus menjadi istriku di masa depan"

.

.

OWARI

Maap beribu ribu map kalo ada salah kata ya.

Yang berkenan mohon review yaa xD


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuurou

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Both Of Us**

**Chapter 2 **

**A-K-A-S-H-I S-E-I-J-U-U-R-O-U**

**A untuk Arogan**

"Hey Sei-kun bagaimana kalau kita bertanding"

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya kearahmu dan menatapmu heran.

"Bertanding? Sudah jelas akulah pemenangnya" ucapnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Fufu yakin sekali, baiklah ayo kita bertanding makan rameennn" kau mengepalkan tanganmu ke udara dan tersenyum senang.

.

Kau berjalan dengan riangnya menuju kantin. Dibelakangmu terlihat sosok merah berjalan mengikutimu. Banyak pasang mata yang terus saja memperhatikan kalian. Atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kekasihmu. Sang kapten Basket Teikou yang amat sangat menawan.

Sekarang di meja kantin yang kau tempati bersama dengan Akashi sudah tersedia 4 mangkuk ramen porsi besar. Kau semakin menaikkan sudut bibirmmu saat kau melihat asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk ramenmu.

"Saa, Ayo mulai. Ittadakimasu~~" kau mulai menyumpit ramenmu dengan penuh semangat. Memakannya tanpa peduli asap yang masih mengepul di mangkuk ramenmu.

Berbeda dengan Akashi yang memakannya dengan sangat pelan, penuh ketelitian dan perasaan (?). Cara makannya memang sangat amat jauh berbeda denganmu. Dan kau memanfaatkan itu untuk mengalahkannya.

Kau sudah hampir menghabiskan satu setengah mangkuk ramen. Sedangkan Akashi baru memakan setengah mangkuk ramen. Semangatmu untuk menang makin berkobar hingga suapan terakhir.

"Haaah aku menang" kau menggebrak meja dengan penuh semangat sampai membuat Akashi melihatmu dengan matanya yang tajam setajam silet.

"KAU KALAH SEI-KUN, KAU KALAH DAN AKU MENANG HAHAHA" Akashi semakin mempertajam matanya yang sekarang sudah setajam golok. Kau pun berlarian menuju gym untuk memberi tahu teman teman (budak) Akashi yang lainnya meninggalkan sosok merah yang sedang bersama dengan gunting saktinya.

.

.

.

**K untuk Kalah**

Saat ini kau sedang tertawa lepas menceritakan kekalahan Akashi kepada member Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Aomine dan Kise pun dengan nistanya tertawa sampai membuat hujan lokal di lantai gym. Terlihat juga Midorima berusaha untuk tidak tertawa sambil berpura pura menaikkan kaca mata yang menurutmu tidak melorot itu. Kuroko hanya menatapmu dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan, Murasakibara tetap memakan camilannya dan seakan tidak perduli pada apa yang kau ceritakan tadi.

"Akashi-cchi" kau mendengar Kise berucap pelan dengan nada bergetar. Kau pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk gym dan melihat Akashi berjalan dengan gontainya. Gunting di tangannya seakan selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun sang empu pergi. Suasana hening ketika Akashi menatap kalian satu persatu dengan dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Hahahaha kau benar benar kalah dari gadis itu Akashi? " suara gelak tawa Aomine terdengar lagi memenuhi aula gym. Semua pasang mata kecuali Akashi, menatap horror ke arah Aomine. Tak lama kemudian suara tawa tadi digantikan oleh jerit pilu. Malangnya nasibmu Aho.

.

.

.

**A untuk Absolute**

Kau sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang berada di taman. Senyummu terus mengembang tatkala kau mengingat masa masa indah yang kau lewati bersama kekasihmu. Kau masih ingat jelas bagaimana dia menyatakan atau lebih tepatnya memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

-Flashback-

Kau merobek pembungkus plastik majalahmu. Dengan cepat kau membuka halaman demi halaman. Matamu berbinar saat kau melihat poster Kaito Shion yang masih terlipat rapih di dalam majalah. Kau pun dengan segera melempar majalahmu entah kemana. Yang sayangnya lemparan itu malah mengenai seseorang yang tepat berada di sebelahmu. Sang korban dengan kesal mengambil poster yang sedang kau dekap erat didadamu.

"Hey jangan ditarik Akashi-kun nanti sobek" ucapmu sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari postermu.

"Ck. Apa yang kau suka dari dia sih ?" Akashi masih mencoba mengambil poster milikmu.

"Tentu saja karna dia keren, tampan, dan yang lebih penting suara nya itu keren sekaliiiiii" jawabmu dengan mata berbinar binar.

Tanpa sadar poster milikmu itu sudah berada di tangannya. Akashi segera merobek poster itu hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Darahmu terasa mendidih. Wajahmu terasa merah karna menahan kesal. Kau merebut kembali postermu yang sudah menjadi beberapa bagian itu dari genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kau menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Menyobeknya" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu.

"Lupakan idolamu itu dan jadilah milikku. Ini perintah." dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya pun terasa menyapu lembut bibirmu. Wajahmu mendadak memanas. Tapi kali ini bukan karna menahan kesal, melainkan karna jantungmu yang berdetak tidak normal dari biasanya.

Tanpa kau sadari kau pun menikmati ciuman singkat itu dan kau mengangguk mengiyakan. Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak bisa dibantah kan?

.

.

.

**S untuk Sadis**

"Daiki, Ryouta kenapa kemarin kalian tidak latihan?" Akashi menatap tajam dua pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf Akashi-cchi kemarin aku ada pemotretan-ssu" Kise menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku ketiduran di atap kemarin" jawab Aomine.

"Enak tidurmu Daiki ?" suara itu seakan lagu pengantar kematian untuk Aomine.

"Kise, porsi latihanmu hari ini aku gandakan menjadi 3 kali lipat" Akashi melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dan Daiki, porsi latihanmu hari ini aku gandakan menjadi 5 kali lipat. Sebelum itu lari keliling lapangan 100 kali. Cepat."

Hari itu sudah kau pastikan kau harus menggali lubang kubur untuk Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

**H untuk Hangat**

Kau ketakutan. Seluruh badanmu bergetar. Kau menutup erat kedua kelopak matamu. Tanganmu kau lingkarkan sendiri ke badanmu.

"Sei-kun" suara lirihmu terdengar sayup sayup di dalam ruang gudang sekolah itu. Bulir bulir air mata turun membasahi pipimu. Kau memang sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Kau selalu dibully semenjak hubunganmu dengan Akashi tersebar luas. Tak jarang kau menemukan coret coretan spidol di lokermu. Tak jarang pula ada surat surat terror yang menyapamu setiap paginya.

BRAAAK-

Kau mendapatkan kembali kesadaranmu saat tiba tiba kau mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Dan muncul lah sosok yang kau tunggu tunggu sedari tadi.

"Sei-kun. Hiks—aku takut" tangismu pecah saat tubuhmu dipeluk erat olehnya. Hangat. Hangat sekali. Sampai rasanya kau ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

.

.

.

**I untuk Idola**

Kau melangkah riang sambil menggenggam erat kotak bentomu. Senyum senantiasa menghiasi wajah manismu. Kau edarkan pandanganmu ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Terlihat kekasihmu sedang membaca dengan wajah tenangnya. Kau segera bersembunyi di pohon terdekat saat melihat beberapa perempuan menghampiri kekasihmu.

"Akashi-kun kami membawakan bento untukmu, kami letakkan disini ya" sayup sayup kau mendengar suara perempuan yang berjerit jerit memanggil nama kekasihmu. Kau mengintip dari balik pohon dengan hati hati. Rencana makan bersama yang sudah kau siapkan dari tadi pagi terpaksa kau urungkan. Kau memutar balikkan badanmu dan berjalan gontai kembali menuju kelasmu. Sepertinya niatmu untuk makan bento berdua dengannya harus tertunda hari ini.

.

.

.

**S untuk Sopan**

Suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan garpu memecah keheningan malam itu. Kau memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutmu dengan canggung. Diam diam kau melirik Akashi yang duduk tepat dihadapanmu. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi berkunjung ke rumahmu.

"Ehm, nama mu siapa ?" suara tegas ayahmu mengalun ditelingamu.

Akashi berdiri lalu membunggukkan sedikit badannya ke arah ayahmu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Akashi Seijuurou" jawabnya. Dia pun mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

Kau hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sopan sekali bukan?

.

.

.

**E untuk Emperor**

Suara dentuman bola basket dan decitan sepatu terdengar merdu menyapa telingamu. Kau kembali memperhatikan papan skor dan waktu yang tersisa di pertandingan saat ini. Ya, saat ini kau sedang menonton pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Kau memusatkan pandangan matamu ke arah kekasihmu yang sedang menghadang lawan.

Dengan cepat bola itu sudah berpindah tangan. Kau tau saat Akashi menggunakan Emperor eye's nya tidak ada yang bisa berkutik kan?

.

.

.

**I untuk Ideal**

Wajahnya yang halus tanpa noda dan putih seperti porselen. Mata dwi warna yang begitu tajam. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang tipis menggoda. Helaian rambutnya yang sedang bergoyang tertiup angin. Bahu yang tegap. Jari jari tangan yang sangat pas bila ditautkan dengan jari jarimu. Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" ucapannya menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat tadi.

"Aku hanya senang mempunyai kekasih seperti dirimu"

.

.

.

**J untuk Jutawan**

Saat ini kalian sedang asyik memakan bento buatanmu. Akhirnya untuk hari ini kalian terbebas dari para fans fanatic kekasihmu itu.

"Ponselmu tidak aktif. Kenapa ?" dia mulai berbicara ketika kalian sudah selesai makan.

"Anoo.. ponselku rusak, kemarin tidak sengaja terinjak adikku" jawabku sedih.

Akashi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Pakai saja ponselku" dia menyodorkan ponsel keluaran terbaru yang bisa dibilang sangat amat mahal bagimu.

"Eh- tidak usah, nanti ponselku di servis saja" kau mendorong pelan telapak tangannya.

"Ini perintah" dia membuka telapak tanganmu dan diletakkannya ponsel itu diatasnya.

"Tapi ini sangat mahal, lagipula nanti Sei-kun pakai ponsel apa ?" kau menerimanya dengan ragu ragu.

"Aku bisa beli yang baru. Tenang saja"

Ya kau hampir melupakan bahwa kekasihmu itu adalah seorang konglomerat.

.

.

.

**U untuk Uang**

-BRAAAK-

Tubuhmu terhempas ke dinding kamar mandi disekolahmu. Lagi lagi ini terjadi. Kau dikepung oleh beberapa fans Akashi yang dapat dipastikan kau tidak dapat melawannya. Kau merasakan sakit dikedua lenganmu akibat cengkraman gadis itu. Mereka dengan kasar mengambil ponsel yang Akashi berikan kepadamu dari sakumu. Mereka membanting lalu menginjak nginjak ponsel itu dengan beringasnya.

"Kau sengaja mendekati Akashi demi uang kan?" Gadis itu menjambak rambutmu dengan kasar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kepalamu mulai terasa berkunang kunang dan pandanganmu memburam.

"Jangan berlagak polos, kau segaja kan? IYA KAN ?!" Gadis itu semakin kuat menjambak rambutmu.

Kau hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Seluruh tubuhmu terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Kau takut. Kau hanya bisa berdoa agar ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu.

Dan itu terkabul. Kau melihat Akashi datang dengan mata tajamnya. Kau tersenyum miris. Lagi dan lagi, Akashi selalu saja menyelamatkanmu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?" bentak Akashi.

Kau jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi saat gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya darimu. Samar samar kau melihat gadis gadis yang ada di depanmu bergetar ketakutan.

"Enyahlah" ucapan singkat itu terbukti sangat efektif untuk mengusir mereka semua dari dalam kamar mandi sekolah.

"Po-ponselmu rusak. Ma-maafkan aku" kau berucap dengan pelan. Takut kalau mungkin dia akan marah kepadamu. Tapi dia malah memberikan kecupan manis di dahimu. Bibirnya yang sangat lembut semakin lama turun menjelajah semua wajahmu. Dahi, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir bibirmu. Kau terbuai saat Akashi mulai melumat pelan bibirmu.

Kalian saling melepaskan diri saat merasa oksigen di paru paru kalian mulai menipis. Akashi lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahmu.

"Nanti aku belikan yang baru. Tenang saja" dia membuang ponsel yang sudah tidak bisa menyala itu ke dalam tempat sampah kecil yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu terus menghamburkan uangmu demi aku" kau mulai beranjak berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Tidak papa. Itu tidak masalah" Akashi kembali mengecup dahimu. Dan kalian pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

**U untuk Ujian**

Kau mengetuk ngetukkan pensilmu dengan bosan. Pikiranmu sudah buntu. Kau kembali menilik soal Matematika yang berada tepat di mejamu. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke arah bangku disampingmu. Akashi mengerjakan soal Matematika itu dengan santai sambil sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan rumus rumus Matematika yang membuatmu menggaruk kepala.

-Sreeet-

Matamu membelalak lebar saat Akashi menukar lembar jawabanmu dengan miliknya. Dia kembali menekuni lembar soal Matematika yang seharusnya milikmu. Kau menatapnya dengan pandangan binggung. Seolah sadar ditatap olehmu, Akashi hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arahmu dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

**R untuk Rapih**

"Catatan Fisika ku kemana sih ?" Kau menggerutu kesal sembari mengeluarkan semua isi tas mu ke meja. Kau menghela nafas frustasi mengingat lusa adalah ulangan Fisika dan kau bahkan belum membaca ulang catatan Fisikamu satu patah kata pun. Saat kau melihat Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cepat kau berlari menghampirinya.

"Sei-kunn. Ohayouu~" kau memasang senyum termanis dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Ada apa? TIdak biasanya" Akashi berjalan melewati mu dan menuju ke kursinya. Kau mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Etto.. Boleh nanti kita belajar Fisika bersama ? Aku menghilangkan buku catatanku" kau mengatupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajahmu.

"Pakai saja. Aku sudah belajar" ucap Akashi.

"Eh? Hontou ?" kau menjulurkan tanganmu dan mengambil buku itu dengan perasaan meletup letup karena senang. Terlebih saat Akashi tersenyum ke arahmu, mungkin jantungmu akan melompat keluar dengan tempatnya.

"Kau penyelamatku Sei" kau mengenggam tangannya erat lalu mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untuknya. Kau berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju bangkumu yang berada di samping bangkunya. Kau membelalakkan matamu saat melihat tulisannnya. Hei, bahkan tulisannya lebih rapih dibanding tulisanmu.

_Kalau begini aku jadi lebih mudah masuk otak ya ternyata_. Kau membatin sembari terkikik geli.

.

.

.

**O untuk Omedetou**

Kau berlari menuruni tangga sembari melirik jam di pergelangan tanganmu dengan tergesa. Kau bahkan hanya mengambil sepotong roti dan meminum seteguk susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibumu. Kau pun kembali berlari menuju pintu dan memakai sepatumu.

"Ittekimasu Kaa-san, Tou-san" ucapmu.

Kau membelalakkan matamu saat kau membuka pintu rumahmu. Disana berdiri seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dengan memegang sebucket bunga mawar merah. Kau mengampirinya dengan terheran heran.

"Otanjoubi omedetou" ujarnya sembari menyodorkan bucket bunga yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Kau pun menangis haru. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kau membuka pintu pagarmu dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou Sei. Arigatou"

.

.

.

**U untuk Usagi**

Saat ini kau sedang duduk sendirian di taman dekat rumahmu. Kau sedikit bergidik saat kau merasakan es krim yang kau makan meleleh di dalam mulutmu. Kau mengedarkan matamu ke semua penjuru taman. Dan matamu terpaku pada sebuah kelinci putih yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Kau menghampirinya dengan pelan. Alih alih takut si kelinci malah menjauhimu. Kau berjongkok disampingnya untuk memudahkanmu mengelus bulu lembutnya itu.

"Kau suka ?" suara itu membuatmu mengadahkan kepalamu.

"Haha tentu saja. Ini lucu sekali" kau mengendongnya ke pangkuanmu dan melanjutkan mengelus bulu bulunya yang halus.

"Kalau begitu itu untukmu"

"Jangan jangan ini.." kau membelalakkan matamu dan manatapnya dengan kaget.

"Ya, itu hadiah ulang tahunmu" Akashi menundukkan badannya dan ikut mengelus kelinci tersebut. Kau tersenyum lebar. Akashi memang benar benar tau yang kau sukai ya.

.

.

.

~ **Owari** ~

Halo halo saya kembali lagi *lambai lambai* Chapter ini rasanya agak absurd gimana gitu ya -3- karna banyak yg request Akashi jadi ini special pake telor deh buat yg pada request xDD. Segitu aja ya maaf maaf kalo ada salah kata atau bahasa yg tidak benar (?). Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa ne

Mohon review nya ya ^~^


	3. Chapter 3 : Kuroko Tetsuya

**Both of Us**

**Kuroko no Basket ****(c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Warn: Sedikit OOC dan dapat menyebabkan sakit mata berlebih.**

**.**

**.**

**K untuk Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kau menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Suara angin yang berhembus seakan menjadi alunan yang sangat merdu untuk kau dengar. Kehangatan mentari pagi itu membuatmu amat nyaman. Apalagi saat kau melihat ada beberapa bunga yang tumbuh di taman rumah sakit itu.

"Hangatnyaa" kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu ke samping seraya mengadah ke langit.

Pandanganmu tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut baby blue yang sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon maple. Pakaian yang ia kenakkan sama denganmu. Itu menandakan bahwa ia juga pasien rumah sakit. Kau berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Matanya yang terpejam membuatmu sedikit terpana olehnya.

"Doumo" ucapnya ketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Kau terpaku sesaat ketika kau menatap kedua manik biru itu. Sangat indah. Itulah yang kau pikirkan saat itu. Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat tersadar dari lamunan indahmu.

"A-ano gomenasai" kau merasakan wajahmu memanas saat itu juga. Oh yaampun itu sangat memalukan. Dengan takut kau menunggu jawabannya. Tapi yang kau dapat hanyalah pandangan datar darinya."Boleh aku duduk ?" kau mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya dan menatap tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Silahkan" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Kau mendudukkan dirimu di tempat kosong tepat disebelahnya dan menyenderkan tubuhmu ke pohon maple tersebut. Kau menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahmu kembali memanas ketika dia menoleh ke arahmu.

"A-ano siapa namamu ?" kau mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa agak sedikit canggung.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu" jawabnya yang lagi lagi memasang nada datar. Kau tersenyum senang. Tanpa sadar mungkin kau telah jatuh hati padanya.

.

.

.

**U untuk Uchi (Rumah)**

"Ne Kuro-kun lusa aku akan pulang"

Hening. Kalian hanya menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Walaupun dia menatapmu dengan tatapan datarnya tapi kau tahu ada perasaan sedih disana.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau pasti merindukan rumahmu kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku senang tapi juga sedih" kau menundukkan kepalamu. Takut takut akan ada air mata yang jatuh dari matamu dan kau tak ingin dia melihatnya.

"Aku senang bisa kembali ke rumah, tapi aku lebih senang berada di dekatmu"

Ups. Sepertinya kau kelepasan.

"Aku merindukan rumahku" ucapnya pelan.

Kau kembali menatapnya, pandangan matanya menerawang ke luar jendela kamar inapnya. Itu semakin membuatmu hatimu sakit. Padahal kalau dihitung kalian baru bertemu satu sama lain 14 hari yang lalu, tapi perasaanmu sudah sedalam ini ya?

"Kalau bo-boleh tahu memang kau sudah berapa lama disini Kuro-kun ?" kau menundukkan kepalamu lagi.

"1 tahun" jawabnya.

Kau membelalakkan matamu. Selama itu? Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Kuro-kun?

.

.

.

**R untuk Rasa**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kau kembali mengunjunginya. Setelah 2 hari beristirahat total di rumah. Kau diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah kembali. Ya sakit tyfus yang bersarang di tubuhmu sudah sembuh. Walaupun kau masih agak merasa lemas.

Kau kembali menatap sebuket bunga Daisy di dekapanmu. Kau berniat memberikan ini untuknya. Bunga Daisy merah yang melambangkan cinta diam-diam. Memikirkan itu membuatmu mendengus geli.

Kau mengetuk pelan pintu kamar inapnya. Buket bunga itu semakin kau dekap di dadamu. Kau mendengar suara yang agak ricuh di dalam kamarnya. Berisik sekali, pikirmu.

Saat kau membuka pintu kamar inapnya kau dikejutkan oleh beberapa makhluk berambut pelangi. Ada yang berambut Merah, Kuning, Hijau, Ungu dan Biru tua. Yaampun rambutnya unik sekali!

"Kau siapa-ssu ?" suara cempreng itu membuatmu tersadar dari lamunan singkatmu.

"Aku? Aku hanya teman Kuro-kun" kau melangkah pelan menuju sisi ranjangnya. "Konnichiwa Kuro-kun" sapamu saat menghampirinya.

"Konnichiwa" balasnya dengan tatapan dan nada yang datar. Yaampun orang ini minim ekspresi sekali ya.

"Mitte mitte aku membawakan bunga untukmu. Boleh aku ganti bunga yang ada di vas mu itu ?" kau menunjuk vas yang berisi bunga Lily yang berada di atas meja sisi ranjangnya.

"Silahkan"

Kau melangkah riang menuju sisi sebelah ranjangnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan makhluk pelangi yang saat itu melihatmu penuh heran.

"Hmm, Daisy merah. Sudah berapa lama ?"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu dan menoleh pada seseorang yang bersandar di pojok ruangan sambil membaca sebuah buku yang entah kau tak tahu jelas buku apa yang sedang ia baca.

"Eh ma-maksudmu ?" ucapmu terbata.

Dia menatapmu tajam seakan tidak percaya oleh apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau gugup. Sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Ditatap setajam itu oleh orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui ditambah lagi aura gelap yang berada di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Lupakan" dia kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca buku yang ia pegang.

Ucapannya itu membuatmu mendesah lega. Kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu menuju sisi ranjangnya. Kau membuang bunga Lily yang sudah agak layu itu dan menggantinya dengan bunga Daisy merah yang kau bawa. Suasana kembali ricuh saat makhluk kuning bersuara cempreng itu kembali berceloteh.

Kau berdiri memandang luar jendela kamarnya. Suasana ricuh saat itu tidak begitu kau perdulikan. Sejujurnya kau merasa tidak enak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kau sudah amat merindukan sosok biru muda itu.

Kau kembali memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Sudah berapa lama ya ? Hmm dari pertama pertemuan kita. Kau terkekeh geli saat menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam benakmu. Kira kira dia merasakan perasaan yang sama untukmu tidak ya?

.

.

.

**O untuk Oyasumi**

Kau menghela nafas lega ketika para makhluk pelangi itu berpamitan dengan Tetsuya dan juga denganmu. Ini saat yang kau tunggu tungu bukan?

Kau menghempaskan bokongmu pada kursi di sisi ranjangnya. Kau menatapnya yang sudah nampak kelelahan.

"Kuro-kun kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja. Tidak usah perdulikan aku. Anggap saja aku tidak disini" kau menggaruk belakang tengkukmu yang tidak gatal.

Dia hanya menatapmu sekilas lalu mengangguk lemah. Kau menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas leher. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mungkin sudah terbuai masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Kau kembali mendudukkan dirimu di kursi. Pandanganmu tertuju pada wajahnya. Wajah damai yang amat kau sukai. Tanpa sadar tanganmu menyentuh lembut helaian rambutnya. Halus. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkannya. Kau terus mengusap-usap helaian lembutnya. Tanpa sadar kini kau sudah mendekatkan wajahmu pada wajahnya. Kau kecup pelan keningnya sebelum kau jatuh tertidur saat itu.

"Oyasumi Kuro-kun"

.

.

.

**K untuk Kanker**

Kau terbangun saat mendengar dering dari handphone yang berada di saku seragam sekolahmu. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu. Gawat kau malah ketiduran di kamar inap Kuroko. Dengan cepat kau mengambil handphone mu dan menjawab panggilan telepon dari ayahmu sembari menatap Kuroko yang nampaknya masih asik di alam mimpinya.

"O-ohayou tou-san"

"….."

"A-ah aku menginap di rumah temanku, maaf aku lupa memberi tahu tou-san"

"…"

"Ha'I ha'I gomen-gomen"

"…"

"Jaa tou-san"

Klik

Kau kembali memasukkan handphone mu ke dalam saku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Drap Drap Drap

Kau panic saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ba-bagaimana itu orang tuanya Kuroko? Bagaimana kalau itu saudaranya? Temannya? atau yang lebih parah bagaimana kalau itu pacarnya?

Kau memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu. Sayup sayup kau mendengar dua orang sedang berbicara. Kau mendesah lega. Ternyata hanya seorang perawat dan seorang dokter yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

"Kondisinya memburuk, kankernya sudah semakin menyebar"

Kanker? Kuroko mengidap kanker?

Tes tes …

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua matamu. Kenapa Kuroko menyembunyikan ini? Kenapa?

Kau membuka pintu kamar mandi tempat kau bersembunyi. Dua orang yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Kuroko pun dibuat kaget olehmu.

"Be-benarkah? Ka-Kanker apa? Su-sudah be-berapa lama? Masih bisa sembuh kan?" kau langsung menyerbu sang dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Dokter itu mengangguk lesu.

"Kanker otak. Sudah dari setahun yang lalu. Kemungkinan untuk sembuh hampir mustahil"

Kau menutup mulutmu mencegah suara isakanmu. Takut takut suara isakanmu akan membangunkan Kuroko nantinya. Kau berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan tak mengindahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari dokter dan perawat yang masih berada di dalam kamar Kuroko.

Kau berlari. Air mata tak henti hentinya keluar dari matamu. Kakimu membawamu ke taman rumah sakit tempat kalian pertama kali bertemu. Kau jatuh terduduk. Menyembunyikan wajahmu diantara kedua tanganmu.

Kanker Otak. Apa nanti Kuro-kun akan meninggalkanku ?. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benakmu.

.

.

.

**O untuk Obat**

Kau menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Kau berusaha menenagkan dirimu sebelum masuk ke kemar inapnya. Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak kau tahu ada Kanker bersarang di tubuh Kuroko dan kau masih saja meneteskan air mata saat mengingatnya.

Kau melirik arloji yg melingkar di pergelangan tanganmu. Sudah waktunya makan siang ya.

"Kuro-kun aku masuk ya" kau membuka pintu kamar inapnya dan menutupnya kembali saat kau sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Konnichiwaaa" ucapmu mencoba riang.

"EH? Kau belum makan yaa?" kau melihat nampan yang diatasnya ada semangkuk bubur penuh dan sayur sayuran rebus. Kuroko hanya menggeleng lemah. Kau merasa akhir akhir ini dia terlihat lebih pucat.

Kau menggeser kursi yang berada di sisi ranjangnya dan mendudukinya. Mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dan berniat menyuapinya.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaaa ~" dia pun melalukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Kau menyuapinya dengan sabar diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan. Ya walaupun hanya masuk setengahnya tapi tidak apa apa kan?

"Waktunya minum obat" kau tersenyum ke arahnya. Lagi lagi dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak mau" ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah Kuro-kun, biar kau cepat sembuh ya ya ya" kau mengatupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh" sekarang kau bisa melihatnya meneteskan sedikit air mata. Hatimu serasa ditusuk pisau. Kau melihat beberapa butir obat yang sudah disiapkan suster untuk Kuroko di atas sebuah mangkuk kecil.

Dengan nekat kau mengambil semua obat Kuroko dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu sekaligus. Mengabaikan rasa pahit yang ditimbulkan obat itu. Kau memegang kedua sisi pipinya dan dengan cepat. Kau mendorong semua obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah kau merasa sumua obat sudah berpindah kau menjauhkan wajahmu. Kau menyambar gelas yang ada di mejanya dan menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah Kuroko.

Dia meminumnya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Walaupun wajahnya tak semerah wajahmu. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa lepas kontrol seperti itu.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak mau minum obat lagi, aku akan memakai cara itu untuk memaksamu"

Eh? Ancaman itu kenapa terasa sedikit mesum ya?

.

.

.

**T untuk Terima Kasih**

Sudah 2 bulan ini kau rutin mengunjungi Kuroko setiap harinya setelah kau pulang sekolah dan kau tidak pernah bosan dengan rutinitas itu. Kau juga semakin akrab dengan member Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak kau sangka ternyata Kuroko adalah seorang pemain basket sebelum Kanker itu bersarang ditubuhnya.

Terkadang saat sore hari kalian bermain basket bersama. Err sebenarnya hanya mereka berlima yang bermain. Kau dan Kuroko hanya duduk melihatnya di lapangan parkir. Walaupun begitu terkadang kau melihat Kuroko menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Mungkin dia teringat masa masa saat bermain basket. Pikirmu.

Kau melirik ke arahnya yang saat ini sedang membaca manga keluaran terbaru sambil bersandar di batang pohon maple. Di taman rumah sakit ini lah kalian pertama bertemu. Tanpa sadar kau terus memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kearahmu dan itu membuat jantungmu berdetak semakin kencang.

"Watashi, Kuro-kun ga suki da"

Eh? Sontak wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kau tidak menyangka akan kelepasan seperti ini. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Ucapmu berulang kali didalam hati.

"Hm, terima kasih" setelah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis disertai sedikit rona merah samar di kedua pipinya dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan manga yang dibacanya tadi.

Kau hanya dapat terdiam. Sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Terima Kasihnya itu.

.

.

.

**E untuk Erat**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden 'pernyataan cinta' di taman itu. Setelah kejadian itu sifat Kuroko sedikit berubah. Dia semakin jarang sekali bicara padamu. Dari pertama kalian bertemu Kuroko memang orang yang pendiam. Tapi biasanya dia sedikit menanggapi celotehan tidak pentingmu itu. Kau merasa err sedikit tidak dianggap olehnya.

Hari ini kau kembali mengunjungi Kuroko. Kau sengaja untuk tidak mengunjunginya selama beberapa hari. Ya mungkin, untuk menghilangkan perasaan canggung diantara kalian. Kau melangkahkan kakimu di koridor rumah sakit dengan gontai. Kau berhenti pada kamar bertuliskan angka 149. Ya itu adalah ruangan tempat dimana Kuroko tinggal selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Kau membuka pintu geser itu dengan pelan. Kosong. Kuroko pasti sedang menyendiri lagi di taman. Batinmu. Kau segera berjalan menuju taman sambil memikirkan topik apa yang akan kau bahas nanti bersamanya.

Benar saja. Saat kau sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit kau melihatnya melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Membaca manga sambil bersandar di pohon maple.

"Kuro-kun" ucapmu sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Langkahmu terhenti seketika ketika dia beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan berjalan melewatimu. Kau terpaku di tempatmu. Matamu sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Tapi kau urungkan niatmu untuk menangis saat itu juga karena sosok biru itu tiba tiba bersimpuh sembari memegang kepalanya. Kau berlari menghampirinya dan ikut bersimpuh dihadapannya.

**Greep**

Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhmu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahumu. "Ittai…" suaranya yang parau itu menyapu lembut telingamu.

Pertahananmu runtuh. Kau menangis terisak sembari ikut melingkarkan tanganmu ke memeluknya erat. Baru kali ini kau melihat Kuroko kesakitan seperti ini. Mugkin selama ini dia berusaha menahan sakitnya sendirian. Batinmu sedih.

Salah satu tanganmu kau letakkan di kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan. Berharap rasa sakit yang dirasakan olehnya berkurang. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi terus mencengkram erat baju rumah sakit yang dikenakkan oleh Kuroko.

Oh, Kami-sama rasanya kau sangat ingin menggantikan posisi Kuroko saat itu juga.

.

.

.

**T untuk Tahun Baru**

Kau memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke saku mantel yang kau kenakkan. Hari ini adalah malam tahun baru. Salju nampak turun dengan indahnya dan mulai menutupi jalan.

Kau masuk ke dalam Konbini yang ada di seberang Aiiku Hospital. Dengan cekatan kau mengambil beberapa snack dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanja yang kau bawa. Hari ini kau ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama Kuroko dan member Kiseki no Sedai.

_Blusssh_

Wajahmu sontak memerah kala kau memikirkannya. Hubunganmu kini sudah membaik. Walaupun kau belum tahu persaannya padamu, tapi dengan hubungan seperti ini pun kau merasa senang.

Setelah membayar belanjaanmu, kau pun menyebrangi jalan raya dan masuk ke Aiiku Hospital. Kau masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 4.

_Ting_

Pintu lift yang kau naiki terbuka lebar. Menandakan bahwa kau sudah menjejak di lantai 4. Kau berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang agak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Wajar saja ini adalah malam tahun baru.

Kau sampai di depan kamar inap Kuroko. Dari luar kamarnya pun ocehan Kise terdengar cukup keras. Kau membuka pintu geser itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar inap Kuroko.

"Malam-ssu." ucap Kise sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arahmu. "Wah kau membawa banyak camilan ya. Senangnya ~~" dia menghampirimu dan mengambil beberapa kantung di tanganmu untuk ditaruh di meja. Dan dia mulai mengobrak abrik kantung belanjaanmu.

Kau hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kau duduk di sofa dan memandangi Kuroko yang sedang menonton pertengkaran Kise dan Aomine. Kau pun terkadang ikut mengomentari pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise yang tiada henti.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.28 Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah pamit sedari tadi. Mereka bilang ingin pergi ke kuil untuk menikmati Amazake dan berdoa. Tinggal lah kalian berdua di ruangan ini.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kuil juga. Tolong antarkan aku" suara Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Ta-tapi diluar sangat dingin. Lagipula ini sudah tengah malam Kuro-kun" ucapmu mencoba membujuknya.

"Sekali ini saja. Aku juga ingin berdoa di kuil" nada suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membujuk dokter ya"

.

Kini kau sedang mendorong kursi roda Kuroko menuju kuil. Beruntunglah sang dokter mengijinkan kalian untuk pergi ke kuil. Walaupun hanya diperbolehkan hanya 30 menit. Padahal jarak dari rumah sakit ke kuil itu membutuhkan waktu kira kira 10 menit.

Suasana disekitar kuil amatlah ramai. Kau ikut mengantri di barisan untuk berdoa di altar doa.

Kau melirik Kuroko yang mulai nampak sedikit kedinginan. Ya walaupun dia sudah memakai berlapis lapis baju. "Kuro-kun kau baik baik saja? Atau mau kembali ke rumah sakit saja?"

Kuroko menggosok gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak papa, aku bisa menahannya sedikit lagi"

Kau menaruh kedua tanganmu di kedua pipinya dari belakang. Berharap kau bisa sedikit menghangatkannya. Pikiranmu kembali melayang-layang. Kau sangat takut. Takut akan kehilangan Kuroko. Sosok yang begitu kau cintai.

"Ano. Sekarang giliran kita" ucap Kuroko.

Kau menaruh salah satu tanganmu di tali tempat membunyikan lonceng. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Kalian menggoyangkannya pelan. Terdengar pelan bunyi gemerincing khas lonceng. Kau menundukkan badan dua kali untuk memberi hormat. Setelah itu menepukkan tangan dua kali dan mulai berdoa.

_Tahun ini aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu Kuroko. Terima kasih Kami-sama._

.

.

.

**S untuk Selamat Tinggal**

Kau duduk di bangku taman dengan Kuroko di sampingmu. Sebenarnya kau ingin cepat mengantar Kuroko ke dalam kamarnya yg hangat. Tapi Kuroko terus meminta mengunjungi taman rumah sakit. Kau sudah membujuknya sekeras mungkin tapi nihil. Yah, Kuroko memang 'sedikit' keras kepala.

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahunya. Sontak kau merasakan bahu Kuroko sedikit menegang.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja" ucapmu lirih.

"Maaf. Padahal selama ini aku tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku seakan menutup mata"

Kau mencengkram erat mantelmu dan tertawa hambar. "Haha, tidak papa"

Kuroko menggenggam salah satu tanganmu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepalamu. "Aku menyukaimu" ucapnya lemah.

Kau meneteskan air matamu dan balas menggenggam tangannya. "Aku lebih menyukaimu Tetsu-kun".

Kuroko tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapanmu. Makin lama tangan yang genggam terasa makin dingin. Deru nafasnya pun sudah terdengar putus putus. Kau tahu bahwa ini lah saat terakhir kalian.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan hening. Namun entah kenapa kalian menikmatinya. Perlahan Kuroko mendekatkan kepalanya kearahmu. Dalam jarak ini bahkan kau bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat itu. Wajahmu kontan memerah. Dengan perlahan dia mengecup bibirmu. Lembut. Lembut sekali. Kau memejamkan kedua matamu. Menikmati getaran-getaran aneh yang ada di dadamu. Rasa dingin yang tadi dirasakan menghilang sudah. Yang ada hanya kehangatan.

Kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu pada tubuhnya. Untuk semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kalian. Kuroko pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipi ranum mu. Lama-lama ciuman lembut itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tanpa ada nafsu didalammnya.

Pelukanmu semakin erat tatkala kau tidak lagi merasakan hangat nafasnya. Kau pun juga merasa tidak ada sedikit pun pergerakan dari bibirnya. Bulir bulir air mata turun dari kedua mata indahmu. Kau menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

**U untuk Ulang**

Suasana gelap mendominasi kamarmu. Kau bahkan tidak ada niat untuk menggerakkan tubuhmu. Hanya meringkuk di kasur sembari memegang ponselmu dan menangis tersedu. Menangis, menangis dan menangis.

Kau kembali melihat lihat gallery di ponselmu. Banyak sekali foto Kuroko yg tersimpan disana. Walaupun rata rata fotonya berwajah datar. Tapi tetap saja menurutmu dia amat mempesona.

Kau pandangi lekat lekat semua lekuk wajahnya. Betapa kau merindukan sosoknya yang berwajah datar itu. Kami-sama bolehkah kau meminta untuk mengulang kejadian saat kalian bersama ?

.

.

.

**Y untuk Yume ( Mimpi )**

Kau terbangun dari tidur indahmu. Berhari hari menangis membuatmu matamu kian membengkak. Kalau boleh kau ingin selamanya bermimpi. Ya, karna tentu saja dalam mimpi kau akan bertemu dengan sosok biru berwajah datar. Hanya di dalam mimpi. Selamanya di dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

**A untuk Awal**

"Kau harus belajar membuka kembali hatimu-ssu"

Kau mengaduk ngaduk minuman di depanmu dengan bosan. Musim sudah berganti. Tapi hatimu masih saja dingin. Walaupun kau kini sudah kembali melakukan aktivitas sekolahmu seperti biasa. Tapi kau semakin jarang bicara. Kise pun harus merengek seharian agar kau bisa pergi dengannya. Dasar.

"Entahlah Kise-kun, itu masih terlalu sulit" kau menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hey kenapa sekarang kau jadi terlihat seperti Kuroko-cchi" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kau tertawa pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat lawan bicaramu menatapmu dalam. Kau salah tingkah. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sudah lama sekali rasanya kau tidak berinteraksi dengan pemuda lain. Apalagi hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Nee apa kau mau memulai nya lagi denganku?" Kise nampak sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya pertanda gugup.

Kau termenung. Seharusnya memang kau harus membuka lagi lembaran baru. Mungkin pemuda dihadapanmu ini bisa mengembalikan kecerianmu seperti dulu dengan tingkahnya yang kelewat konyol itu kan?

**OWARI**

**Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasaaaaaiiiiii.**

**Huaa ff nya kok makin lama makin ancur ya DX maafkan saya minna-sama D: tolong maafkan sayaaaaaaaa Dx**

**Sebenernya gak tau kenapa jadi kepengen buat chara death gitu. Huehehe terciptalah ff nista ini. Gomen ne.**

**Terus juga ini kenapa malah jadi kaya oneshoot terus dikasih judul judul ya -3-. Haaaah pokoknya maaf ya minna ;o;**

**Oh iya kan Akashi nanya udah berapa lama itu maksudnya mendem perasaannya ya. Ehehe :3**

**Yang mau mencaci, mencela, atau sampai membanting handphone atau laptop anda setelah membaca fict ini silahkan. Saya terima dengan senang hati /apaini.**

**Eh iya ini balasan review buat yang gak login ya xD**

**Siapakahsaya: berkat dirimu aku jadi teringat akan fict ini lho xD haha ini udah lama diketik tapi gak selesai selesai. Maap ya kalo aneh *sujud***

**Guest: Makasih ya buat eomma sama appa yang udah review :"D terharu deh x"D *kasih beribo cipok***

**Tanpa kalian yang meriview fict ini author hanyalah butiran debuh (?) Kha kha kha xD**

**Ja na ~**


End file.
